Misprint Jacob Black Oneshot
by Kris4134
Summary: Jacob just imprinted on Reneesme Cullen or so he thinks. Find out what happens when his best friend Kay finds out.


Misprint

I stared at Xaiena in amazement. She told me earlier that she had upsetting news, but I didn't think that it would hit me this hard. Jacob Black, the boy I've been in love with since I first saw him, had imprinted. I couldn't even move. I could barely even breathe it was like I was paralyzed.

"Who did he imprint on?" I finally choked out. "I bet it was Bella."

"No," she said lowly. "It was Reneesme."

"You mean to tell me he imprinted on Bella's baby!" I screamed.

"Well, yes but she's already walking and talking. She's technically about four years old right now." she explained but I didn't want to hear it all I wanted was Jacob.

"I don't care about that baby or Jacob. I just want to leave." I said as I left her house and walked home. I didn't realize it until I heard the waves that I had walked all the way to La Push. I sat down on a rock and stared at the waves. I tried to forget about him but I couldn't this was where we first met, where he "told" me about him being a werewolf. I wanted so badly to be Reneesme right now- minus the fact that Bella was her mother. She had the one thing that I wanted and that was Jacob.

"Why was I so stupid?" I said as I wiped a tear from my eyes. "I should have told him."

"You should have told who what?" I heard from behind me. That voice always sent chills up my spine.

"Nobody." I said as I got up to leave but I felt his hot hand grip mine.

"Come on, Kay. Tell me the truth." he said as he led me to our special cliff. It was the cliff that Bella jumped from which made it really special to me, it was the cliff that took her back to Edward's arms and away from Jacob's. "Now what's going on?"

"Nothing, really." I lied.

"Come on. Please tell me or I'll call Edward." he pressed.

"Fine. I should have told you something." I said.

"About?"

"Jacob," I paused trying to get my thoughts together this was something that I had practiced many times in the mirror but I never thought that I would be saying it now, "I love you. Always have."

"Kay, I understand but I just don't feel that way for you." he said.

"I know, you have your precious little Reneesme." I scoffed. "I really don't know what you see in a three week old."

"Actually according to Carlisle she's about four." he snapped.

"Either way that makes you a pedophile." I snapped back.

"Why do you hate her so much?"

"Don't you get it! She has you and any girl who has you. I don't like. Just like Bella."

"Okay come on, I really wasn't attracted to Bella it was Nessie-" he trailed off a bit at her name and stared into my eyes.

"Jacob! Earth to Black!" I said as I waved my arms in his face.

"Kay, umm.."

"Listen, Jacob I can see where this is headed so why don't we just go our separate ways." I said as I walked away, he tried to grab my hand again but this time I just pulled away.

For the next week Xaiena and Jasper were running Jacob interference. He tried calling me but Xaiena always picked up if he called. He tried coming by the school but Jasper would always make me angry even though I was happy to see him. I even saw him outside my house in his wolf form, but he ran away when Xaiena and Xander showed up. Later that night I left my window up to smell the rain. During the night it felt like my entire body caught on fire. I finally woke up and I saw Jacob lying next to me.

"Jacob! What are you doing!" I yelled almost a whisper to not wake my mom.

"I needed to talk to you Kay. I needed to tell you the truth about how I feel about you." he said as he looked into my eyes and I could see the Jacob that I loved the most was truly back.

"You already told me Jake. You love Reneesme." I said as I sat down on the bed."

"No, I don't." he said as he lifted my face to meet his. "I love you Kay."

"B-but you im-imprinted on her." I said as my heart began to race as Jacob said the words I have longed to hear.

"I had a misprint." he said as he kissed me passionately.


End file.
